


A Gemini and His “Secretary”

by annyeonghaseye



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversaries, Astrology, Dates, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, filipino references, real people fiction - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeonghaseye/pseuds/annyeonghaseye
Summary: A day in the life of a Gemini-Cancer couple celebrating their anniversary. Adventure na naman ba ito?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Gemini and His “Secretary”

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by The Kimbop Show and Tsaastrology's episode on idols' natal charts, which featured Hoshi's very Gemini birth chart. There was one bit there where the hosts talked about the Soonyoung x Wonwoo ship, so it compelled me to write this! Thank you @bestboyhoshi, @wonwiw, and @coupjjeu for the encouragement!! Also, drop by my Twitter at @annyeonghaseye for your thoughts!

“Happy anniversary, beh,” Wonwoo whispered to Soonyoung as the latter hugged his pillow while in bed. It was Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s second anniversary as a couple today, and both of them are expecting that this year’s anniversary celebration would be a riot just like the last time. 

“Beh, anong plano natin? Happy anniversary din. I love you,” Soonyoung replied, which he followed by planting a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips, to which Wonwoo responded enthusiastically. Between the two of them, Soonyoung’s love language was physical touch, while Wonwoo’s was words of affirmation. Every day, Wonwoo would compliment Soonyoung and reassure him with encouraging messages, while Soonyoung would give hugs and kisses and other forms of physical affection to Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo took a slight pause before responding to Soonyoung. Shet. Parehong Venus in Gemini silang dalawa, which meant na _mahabang_ conversation na naman ‘to about their likes and dislikes about the places that they want to go or eat at. Noong Valentine’s Day, 30 minutes silang nasa parking lot ng Megamall na nagde-decide kung saan sila kakain at kung ano ang gagawin nila. In the end, kumain na lang sila sa Manam for their Valentine’s Day date at binilhan yung isa’t-isa ng regalo related to their interests. _Ano kaya ngayon ang ganap sa anniversary?_

“Beh, I think we shouldn’t have any solid plans today. We can do whatever we want. After all, our relationship started as this big kaladkarin thing,” Wonwoo answered back, which prompted confusion and some annoyance in Soonyoung. While Soonyoung knows that their anniversary date will be another spontaneous thing, he expected Wonwoo to do a little more. It’s /their/ anniversary after all. _Nasaan na yung romantic candlelight dinner sa Blackbird at the Nielson Tower, followed up by a long stroll at Ayala Triangle Gardens? Food crawls and random gala are so 2019._ Frustrated by Wonwoo’s response, Soonyoung started to act grumpy and sulky towards his boyfriend, hoping to get what he wanted for their anniversary. 

“Bahala ka diyan, Wonwoo. Mag-adventure kayo diyan ni Bokuto,” Soonyoung responded, while making a reference to Bokuto, their ragdoll cat. Soonyoung stormed out of their room and ate breakfast by himself in the living room, with Wonwoo following him not long after. 

Suddenly, something clicked inside Wonwoo’s head. He had a reservation at Blackbird at 6:30 later in the evening. He also booked tickets to see _Cars_ with him at the Outdoor Cinema sa Ayala Triangle Gardens in the afternoon. He also signed them up for trivia game night at Belle and Dragon, since Soonyoung was super curious about trivia game nights and wanted to join. After remembering all those bookings, Wonwoo’s eyes lit up and immediately ran to Soonyoung. 

“Beh, sorry na,” Wonwoo pleaded to Soonyoung, which was followed by a pouting look on his face.

“Ewan ko sa’yo, Wonwoo. I-postpone na natin ‘tong anniversary celebration natin,” Soonyoung answered back, still feigning a sulky and grumpy mood to get his point across. 

“Beh, I realized na I made a bunch of bookings today for our anniversary. I think you’ll enjoy them. Sige na beh, wag ka na magtampo.”

“Did you just say bookings, Wonwoo? YES! FINALLY! May maayos ka nang plano,” Soonyoung replied. Soonyoung leapt towards Wonwoo and started hugging him tightly out of excitement. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” Soonyoung followed, before planting a series of kisses on Wonwoo’s cheeks. 

For their anniversary, Soonyoung and Wonwoo decided to spend the day in Makati. They spent the morning at the coffee shop where they had their first date and ordered their favorite pastries and beverages. While making tambay at the coffee shop, Soonyoung just ate his croissants heartily, while Wonwoo just looked at Soonyoung fondly, as he sipped his iced americano. Isipin niyo na lang na si Wonwoo na may perma-heart eyes every time na may ginagawa si Soonyoung. Kahit kababuyan yan. Kahit araw-araw na inaaffirm ni Soonyoung sa salamin na tigre siya at minsan naaasar na si Wonwoo kasi naniniwala siya na hamster ang overall vibe ni Soonyoung. 

“Wonwoo?” tanong ni Soonyoung in between sips of his matcha latte. “Masyado ba akong unpredictable to keep up with? Am I giving you a hard time? I know it’s our anniversary today, pero nakapag-reflect kasi ako about our relationship eh.” 

“No, Soonyoung. You never gave me a hard time,” Wonwoo replied. 

“Sorry kung nagtampo ako kanina ha. Maybe I just wanted more enthusiasm from you. Or gusto ko lang na maging GG ka din sa mga bagay minsan. Minsan yung pagka go-with-the-flow mo bothers me, it's as if wala kang paki sa akin. Gemini ako, pero tunog Leo na ako parang si Seungcheol, hahahahahuhuhu.” 

“It’s okay. I think we complement each other. Ako dito yung go-with-the-flow, tapos ikaw yung gigil diyan sa mga bagay, haha. I'm sorry if my chillness can be misconstrued as a lack of enthusiasm, pero I support you all the way! Also, diba passionate and full of life din yung mga Gemini? Wag mong pagkait yun sa sarili mo.” Wonwoo responded. “Ano, tayo na? Let’s go?” Wonwoo asked Soonyoung, before the latter responded with a vigorous nod. 

After spending some time at the coffee shop, the two decided to go to Ayala Triangle Gardens to watch an outdoor screening of _Cars. Cars_ was Soonyoung’s favorite movie; he would watch it whenever he felt down or hard on himself. It surprised him that they were going to watch his Emotional Support Disney Film on the day of their anniversary, but it was still okay, since he understood Wonwoo’s thought process behind this plan. Not to mention, this was the first time in years that they watched the movie together. Wonwoo kept crying throughout the film, so Soonyoung held his hand and cuddled him. When the movie ended, Soonyoung started teasing Wonwoo because it was his first time seeing his boyfriend cry over a film. Whenever they would watch movies, they would always end up having long-winded conversations about it, so this moment was special. Yung quiet lang sila, tapos si Wonwoo umiiyak? Precious. 

After the movie, Wonwoo and Soonyoung made their way to Blackbird for dinner, which is a very bougie restaurant located at the heart of Makati. Di naman sila masyadong mahilig sa bougie restaurants, but Wonwoo knew that Soonyoung wanted to feel (and eat) fancy, so his mother decided to give him some extra money to treat them for their anniversary. 

“Beh, pakisabi kay Tita Julie na thank you kasi libre niya ‘to, haha!” Soonyoung exclaimed as he flipped through Blackbird’s menu. The two ordered steak and pizza for their dinner, since ayaw ni Wonwoo ng seafood and Soonyoung was not in the mood to eat those for their anniversary. 

“Ano ba, walang anuman. Mas mahal ka pa nga yata ni Mama kaysa sa akin, hahaha” Wonwoo replied. The minute Wonwoo let out those words, Soonyoung just started laughing at him. 

“Anong nakakatawa?” 

“Wait lang, beh. Natatawa ako! Natatawa ako kasi ang galing mo. Hindi ko inexpect na gagawin mo ‘tong lahat. That we would watch _Cars_ , and now this. Eating at this restaurant na laging dinadakdak nina Jeonghan at Joshua kasi napaka-sosyal and napakaromantic. Pero seriously speaking beh, salamat sa patience mo and sa effort for putting up with me, isang napakakalat na Gemini. Mahal na mahal kita, Wonwoo. Maswerte ako na naging jowa ko ay isang malambing at sobrang patient na Cancer, ” Soonyoung remarked.

“I love you too, Soonyoung. Pero aminin natin, mas romantic at mas sulit kumain ng samgyup sa Samgyupsalamat, diba?” Wonwoo remarked, as he tried to savor every piece of his steak. 

“Oo. Pero Samgyupsalamat parin. Anyway, pwede din naman tayo maging mapagpanggap for once, diba?” Soonyoung joked. 

“Totoo,” Wonwoo retorted. 

After eating at Blackbird, Soonyoung and Wonwoo felt somewhat dissatisfied. The dishes were expensive and delicious, but it left them wanting more, so they decided to eat again at a Japanese fastfood chain known for its chicken karaages. They needed to load up, since they’re going to trivia night and Soonyoung is going to drink. A lot. At the Japanese restaurant, Wonwoo and Soonyoung split a bucket of nori-seasoned chicken karaage for them to eat. Similar to the scenario at the coffee shop, Soonyoung ate his heart out, while Wonwoo ate more carefully and slowly as he continued to look at his boyfriend. 

“I got us slots for Trivia Game Night later! Gusto ko rin sumali,” Wonwoo shared.

“Hoy, puta ka! Paano?” 

“Remember Belle and Dragon? Yung pub kung saan tayo parehong nalasing at nawasak, tapos tinawagan natin sina Ji at Cheol para sunduin tayo? Tapos nahuli nila tayo na nagmomomol after mong tawagan sila na sunduin tayo kasi nandun din sila? Haha, good times.” 

“Oo. Puta. Yung akala natin na pwedeng i-mix yung tequila tsaka beer tapos ayan, wasak tayo. Pero no regrets!” 

“No regrets kasi dun pareho natin na-realize nung gabi na yun na mahal pala natin ang isa’t-isa?” Wonwoo asked Soonyoung, in a tone that was similar to his partner. 

“Oo. Anyway, tara na nga, punta na tayo dun, baka maubusan pa tayo ng upuan,” Soonyoung replied, prompting him and Wonwoo to leave the restaurant. 

  
  
  


The walk to Belle and Dragon was a short one, probably ten minutes max. The minute they arrived at the pub, they were greeted by Mingyu and Seokmin, their teammates for the night. Trivia Game Night did not start until 90 minutes later, so Soonyoung and Wonwoo took the time to get to know their teammates and have some drinks. Wonwoo opted out of drinking, since he’s the one in charge of driving. He let Soonyoung and their new friends drink and have fun, occasionally joining them in conversations. For the most part, Wonwoo was just playing Adorable Home and browsing on the internet so that he could brush up on some random facts on pop culture. “Diba may _Dedicated_ and _Dedicated Side B_ si Carly Rae Jepsen?” he uttered to himself, minutes before the program started. 

Trivia Game Night was chaotic, yet super fun. Soonyoung barely contributed to his team, since his knowledge on pop culture wasn’t as vast as his teammates, which bummed him slightly. However, he still enjoyed the night, since he gained new friends and he witnessed his boyfriend show off his smarts. Wonwoo, on the other hand, wanted to comfort Soonyoung since he didn’t get to help as much. 

“Sorry, wala akong ambag kanina,” Soonyoung remarked. 

“Ano ba, ok lang yun. Don’t beat yourself up. I’m happy na you had fun! Sobrang nakakaaliw kaya kayong tatlo nina Mingyu at Seokmin.” 

“Thank you Wonwoo. For everything. I enjoyed tonight.” 

“You’re welcome, beh. I love you.” 

Wonwoo and Soonyoung held hands and walked to the parking lot with huge smiles on their faces. This anniversary was a night to remember for them. Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s relationship is one big adventure; when you date a Gemini, you’ll never really know what you’re gonna get. Wonwoo just so happens to be up for it.


End file.
